The daughter of Midoriko
by Moonlight Cosmic Angel
Summary: Centuries ago when Midoriko pushed the jewel from her body she wished for her daughter to live so the baby was pulled from her womb into the jewel centuries later when the jewel is shattered she is free from the jewel and she made it her purpose to get the jewel and return it to her mother and she meets many people and friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so pls take it easy.

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahash the oc Emiko or any other original character belong to me so does this story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

My Oc

Age: 17

Name: Emiko meaning "blessed, beautiful child"

Looks: She has jet black hair down to her knees, Sapphire blue eyes, blood red kissable lips, ivory skin, hour glass figure and a tattoo of small fiery wings on the back some would say she looks otherworldly or celestial with her innocence and looks.

Demon looks: Blazing red hair that looks like it's on fire, blood red fiery eyes, (hair and eyes kind looks like Shana from Shakugan no Shana) bright flaming wings when showing and a phoenix with wings spread across her back and head high when not and a burning sun on her forehead.

Powers and abilities: Powerful priestess powers like Midoriko, mastered in sword and archery and ca control flames.

She is the daughter of Midoriko and the last phoenix demon and during the night of when she is meant to be all human there is no difference except she can't change into her demon form or use her demon fire powers.

Because of being Hanyou she will not be able to use or change into her demon form on the night of the new moon and will be only in demon form on the night of the full moon and unable to use her priestess powers the only difference on the night of the new moon then her normal form is her wings marks will disappear from her back and the reason she turns full demon on a full moon is because of the shikon jewel.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Centuries ago Midoriko met the last Phoenix demon a taiyoukai whose mission was to destroy all weapons made by ingredients from slaughtered Phoenix demons. They often crossed paths and she would sometimes help him get weapons from powerful demons. They fell in love and mated but would not lifebond as they knew they had jobs to do and promised they would still continue should one die. On the last mission to get a sword from a very powerful demon lord, a water dragon he died protecting a village. Seeing her love die she was enraged and killed the demon after the battle she held his body and cried she was so heartbroken she wanted to die but lived and kept the promise.

2 months after burying her love she found out she was pregnant she was so overjoyed but knew she was in danger as she was feared and hated by demons. When saving a village she was ambushed by powerful demons the battle lasted 7 days and 7 nights and eventually a yokai created when many yokai possessed a mortal man who secretly desired Midoriko captured her in its jaws. Midoriko, in one final attempt to defeat the yokai, pulled its soul into her body—fusing it with her own soul—and then expelled them both simultaneously. Both yokai and Midoriko died, but their souls combined to give birth to the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko and the demon remained imprisoned within the Jewel and continued to battle ever since. But before her last breath wished and prayed for her child to live.

The jewel (which is technically her heart) granted her wish pulled the foetus of her unborn child into the jewel which became its womb and grew watching memories of her mother. Many centuries passed and she grew to the age of 17 and stopped frozen in the jewel watched from inside every creature that obtained it for good or evil. Everyone who obtained the jewel she could see their memories and saw different types of fighting types to wild and untrained to mastered sword masters. From all she saw she learned. She learned the nature of the world, life of demons and humans alike.

She became a master swordswoman and priestess from her mother's memory. When the jewel was finally purified by the priestess Kikyo she learned archery and became a master archer through her memories. She saw how Kikyo fell in love with the hanyou Inuyasha and the betrayal she saw all kinds of feelings but didn't understand as she never felt any emotion herself.

When Inuyasha was sealed and Kikyo died, the jewel was burned with her body she didn't die nor did the jewel they slept. She woke again 500 years later when Kagome was born. She saw her grow and learned about the future. When Kagome shattered the jewel she remembered a bright light then flying then blackness.

She felt a cool breeze and a hard ground groaning she sat up slowly her head was spinning she opened her eyes and looked around _"where am I it looks like I'm in the middle of some forest" _she looked her body over she was wearing a shortened priestess garb and next to her were a bow and a quiver of arrows _"looks like I need to find a sword" _she thought as she picked up the bow and quiver she then slowly stood up taking a few slow steps to get used to walking for the 1st time. When she got used to it she put her quiver and bow on her back and slowly walked in the woods "_I guess I'll find mothers heart shards I didn't like when people used it for evil but first I should find a village for some supplies"._

After walking for nearly an hour she smelt smoke and walked towards where it was "AAAAH! DEMON!" she heard screaming and started running bursting through the trees she sees the source of the smoke and screaming a big demon was attacking a village speeding up she arrived at the village she saw houses burning and the villagers running while some fought it "AAH! NOO! MOMMY!" turning her head toward the crying she saw a little boy trying to wake up his unconscious mother "ROOOAR!" so did the demon as it started heading toward mother and child acting quick she notched an arrow an aimed _"it's got a shard" _she saw a shining spot in the demon that was a shard she quickly released a purifying arrow that hit the demon destroying it walking up to the tainted sharp and picked it up as soon as she touched it was purified.

Turning to the mother and child she pocketed the shard and knelt down next to the child and put her and on his shoulder "its ok child she's just wounded" he looked at her and nodded his head. "You young priestess" turning her head she saw an old woman walking up to her "I'm the village healer and leader thank you very much for helping us, because of you we only have a few injured and no one dead. Is there anything we could do to repay you?" she asked and the other villagers nodded. She thought about it and asked "a sword and a place to sleep for the night" she said "my anything you could of asked of us and you only asked that?"

"That is all I need" "Very well follow me" slowly getting up she followed the old woman as they walked Chiyo she found was her name ordered the villagers to do what needed to be done "here we are child" said told woman as she opened the flap to a hut and walked in following her in she looked around and saw Chiyo sitting on the floor near a fire "sit down would you like some soup" she asked. Sitting down she nodded her head "so what's your name child?" "I don't have one" "don't have one? Why don't you have one?" she asked handing her the soup "I don't remember" she said "well you need a name child how about … Emiko?" looking up from eating her soup she nodded "Well Emiko you can go to sleep in that bed over there as it's getting late I'll get you a sword by tomorrow but right now I got to go check on the injured" she said getting up and leaving.

After eating she got in the bed _"I'm lucky I found a shard I guess" _she thought and went to sleep. The next morning she woke up to the smell of food "Ah your up eat some breakfast then we'll go and get you a sword."

After breakfast Chiyo led Emiko to a small shrine in the shrine was a large 2 handed sword in a black sheath wrapped around the handle was bright red string of some kind nodding to the sword "this sword was the owned by last phoenix taiyoukai who died protecting this village centuries ago from a demon go ahead take it."

Picking up the sword it glowed brilliant white then dissipated removing the sheath she was amazed it was made of a very rare and precious metal that can only be broken by a phoenix and on the blade in burning letters was 'Fira' she guessed it was the name of the blade, feeling the sword she accidently brushed a latch that split the blade in 2 to create 2 one handed swords _"I remember seeing this sword in mother's memory it was fathers I would be able to use my priestess powers and demon powers as mother could also use the sword when they fought together" _she thought hugging the blade to her chest she thanked the old woman "nonsense child someone who protect this village should use that sword and I guess I made the right choice giving it to you anyone else who touched the blade was repelled by a barrier I guess that light meant it chose you as its master."

Walking to the edge of the village with the old women Chiyo halted her movements when a man carrying with a bag and a canteen walked up to them "here child take these supplies as a thankyou from our village" she said as the man gave Emiko the supplies. Thanking her Emiko said her goodbyes and left the village in the hunt for more shards.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aaaah finally finished the first chapter I had to stop and go a lot which I would do whatever till I thought of what to write but anyway…

*PLS REVIEW*


	2. Chapter 2

As all of you should know who the characters are and should look like I won't bother with writing about how they look like some do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Half a year later she was staying at a village for the night and was sitting near a small river on the outskirts of the village, during the months searching she has gathered 8 more jewel shards. Sitting down she had her feat in the stream watching the fish swim by while pondering what happened the last 6 months.

"Are you sure you sense jewel shards nearby Kagome?" said a voice "yes over their by those trees" said a more feminine voice 'so Kagome and Inuyasha are here I thought we would of crossed paths sooner but I can't let them know who I am yet until I know they trust me enough' she thought "there that women has them" said Kagome pointing to Emiko.

Drawing his Tetsusaiga Inuyasha ran up to Emiko and pointing the sword at her "Give us the jewel shards and maybe I won't kill you" "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" *BANG* turning her head towards the disturbance and groans of pain and cussing she raised her eyebrow _'subjugation beads' _she thought and looked towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha you can't keep going up to people and threatening them especially a priestess" said Kagome looking down at Inuyasha. Looking behind her she saw a demon slayer, a 2 tailed demon cat, a monk and a small kitsune kit.

"Sorry about that I'm Kagome that idiot down there is Inuyasha-" "I'm not an idiot stupid wench" ignoring Inuyasha she continued to introduce her group while Emiko stood up and faced her "that lady there is Sango she is a demon slayer, that's Kirara on her shoulder next to her is Shippo a demon fox and- in a flash of purple the monk was holding Emiko's hands and peering down into her face "oh beautiful priestess would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" before she could do anything Sango was dragging the monk off by the ear "owowow" " and that was Miroku the pervert monk and you?" she finished.

"Emiko"

"Well Emiko I was wondering if we could have the jewel shards you possess?" she shook her head no she took out the 9 purified jewel shard and showed Kagome "I am keeping them safe from evil men and demons."

"Wow did you purify them? How?" she asked "the same way you purified the jewel shards around your neck" she answered. "You can sense them to?" Emiko nodded. "That's great!" she exclaimed why don't you journey with us?"

Before she could answer Inuyasha shot up from his crater and growled "No she can't she would probably just be another mouth to feed and a pain in my ass!" " .sha" growled Kagome Inuyasha looked at her and seen the look in her eye "feh fine" Kagome smiled and turned back to Emiko "so what do you say?" asked Kagome.

Emiko tilted her head and thought about it. "I don't get why we need her to come why can't we just take the jewel shards and go" said Inuyasha looking her up and down and blushed _'she's very beautiful'_ he thought but shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Because Inuyasha she can purify and sense the jewel shards if she comes she can help and you can stop relying on me all the time" argued Kagome _'and I can catch up on studying' _she thought. During their arguing she thought about it and decided yes because she will have more help to find the shards. "Yes" "huh?" Kagome stopped her arguing and turned to Emiko "I said yes I will come with you."

2 months later they were at Kaede's village to resupply and for Kagome go back to school.

During the 2 months she became friends with them and started showing some emotions like friendship, happiness but still hadn't felt any other emotions yet. But during on the nights of the full moon will disappear for the night to hide her demon form and when she comes back they've asked her but she answer's by saying she was meditating. They tried following her the next month but she got away easily.

They also told her their pasts, why they are getting jewel shards and about an evil Hanyou named Naraku and his Incarnations. When asked about her past she says its best to not know as for if anyone would to know who she was she feared she would be hunted by demons (because she thinks if anyone were to find out that she is the last phoenix demon she will be hunted for weapons or that she was Midoriko's child would kill her for fear of her power or for revenge for their ancestors).

Walking to the bone eaters well Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about her going home as usual. "Inuyasha you know I have tests and school work I will be back on Saturday!" argued Kagome. "Stupid wench while your home doing 'school' Naraku will gather more jewel shards!" yelled Inuyasha stopping near the well. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" *BANG* while Inuyasha layed in a crater passed out from the power of the command she jumped on the well "see you guys see you in a few days" she waved and jumped down the well "bye Kagome" came from the other members of the group.

Shippo jumped down from Emiko's shoulder and landed next to the unconscious hanyou "I'm surprised he hasn't suffered permanent brain damage yet" he said poking Inuyasha while the others nodded. Emiko walked over the well and looked down, she knew she could pass over to Kagome's time but didn't have the need to yet. "Come on guys let's just leave him there and head over to Kaede's place" said Sango leaving. Turning she followed the group to the village.

At the hut she was introduced to Kaede and told of her powers for the jewel. Later she left to pick up some herbs to make medicines for the travels and for Kaede as thanks for letting her stay. When Inuyasha woke up he spent most of the days sulking as usual waiting for Kagome to return and as usual got fed up and went to fetch her. When they came back they set off again but before they left gave the herbs to Kaede and a rare one she found on her travels to help sickness and Kaede thanked her.

That night they set up camp near a hot spring. While Sango and Kagome gathered their things they asked if Emiko would join her nodded getting up she followed them. When she arrived Sango and Kagome were already getting in the warm water. Stripping herself she got in the water, when she was sitting the wind blew her hair and Sango and Kagome saw a pair of golden yet fiery wings on her back.

"Wow those are so pretty how did you get them?" asked the miko. "What?" she asked turning to them settling in the water. "The wings on your back" answered Sango. "Those are birth marks" '_and a sign of my demon form not like they'd know that'_ she thought.

Back at the camp Miroku got up to make his way to the springs. "Where are you going monk? If you're going where I think you're going you better not you'll get pommeled" said Inuyasha sitting against a tree. "I can't help it I want to see what Emiko looks like just imagine her innocent face but grown up covered body dripping wet next to Kagome and Sango" he said dreamily Inuyasha blushed. "You should come too I know you want to" said the monk. Inuyasha's blushed deepened he turned his head away to hide the blush but 'feh'ed' got up and followed.

While Kagome and Sango chatted Emiko was staring up at the stars they were already finished washing just relaxing then all of a sudden she stood. Miroku and Inyuasha just arrived at the springs and were staring at the girls. "Ah yes I knew she had the body made for sin" said Miroku perving on Emiko while Inuyasha just stared and when she stood they got a bit of a nose bleed "someone's behind those bushes staring at us" she said pointing to where they are hiding (she doesn't know embarrassment yet) and the boys thought 'OH SHIT". Sango and Kagome knowing who it was jumped out and quickly put towels on and went and peered over the bushes giving them evil and scary eyes that scared the shit out of them.

Back at the camp the girls were eating with Shippo and Kirara while the boys were knocked out back at the springs. "Serves them right" said Kagome while Sango nodded Emiko just looked at them in question. The group already guessed not knowing much about emotions as she's asked questions when she first learned happiness and friendship explained so the girls told her about the men being perverts and about the anger and embarrassment she nodded still not understanding.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you like it so far I wrote this to just show a bit about their friendship remember first time trying to write a story.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the camping incident they were walking when Kagome and Emiko sensed a jewel shard coming closer "there's a jewel shard coming fast from the sky" said Kagome to the group. Having heard what she said they all grabbed their weapons and got in battle ready stances. Over the trees appeared a large feather carrying Kagura and Kohaku.

**The day before:** Naraku was sitting in a dark room "Kanna" he called. The doors to the room opened and in entered a child all in white with a mirror. "Show me Inuyasha's group" the mirror glowed and showed the scene of Inuyasha and his friends just took down a dragon demon that was after a jewel shards Inuyasha was injured with a hole in his stomach and Kagome helping him, Sango was knocked out with a stab wound in her knee while Miroku was bandaging it up, Kirara and Shippo watching over them and protecting them.

Emiko was shooting arrows that hurt him but weren't enough to end him because his hard powerful scales and a jewel shard already in its chest underneath his scales making him stronger. Dropping her bow she unsheathed her sword flicked the latch to split it into 2 swords and charged them with purifying energy ran at full speed dodging his blows jumping up using a bit of fire but not too much to be seen stabbed him were the jewel shard was using the sword as leverage jumped above his head and sliced in the middle of his head down and cut him in half.

Jumping back while it turned to dust then walking to where it was picked up the shard purifying it and put it away in a small pouch tied around her neck with the rest, then picked up her other sword putting them back together and back in its scabbard while walking up to Inuyasha laying on the ground winging while Kagome started bandaging him up.

"Damn it all! I tried to kill that stupid dragon with the windscar but before I could I get knocked on my ass then a claw in my gut and she just goes slice it in half like its nothing! It isn't fair!" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome looked up from her work and sighed "well that must mean you have got to stop relying on the windscar and learn how to use Tessaiga properly from Emiko as it looks like she knows how to use a sword instead of running in swinging like you". "What! I didn't hear you compainin wench when I saved your ass all the time!" Kagome gave him a glare "SIT!" *bang* (because of the injury and the beads he was knocked out) "finally he shut up now I can patch him up peacefully" she said finishing up.

When Emiko walked up to Kagome she sat down next to her and waited, Kagome looked next to her "your great sword fighter I thought you could only use arrows" said Kagome. Emiko looked at her "how did you get so good?" She asked "I learned from my mother she was a master swordswomen and archery from another priestess" Emiko replied. "Do you think you could teach Inuyasha?"

"If he asks me I will it has to be his choice" "you were great I wish I could do that!" Yelled Shippo bouncing up to her followed by Kirara carrying Sango and Miroku walking next to her. "Yeah you were a great fighter" said Miroku. "I think we should camp here as we don't know when Inuyasha will wake up" the others nodded and they all set up camp instead of an injured Sango who started the fire.

Back at Naraku's castle he just finished watching the fight. "Kanna what can you tell me about this new priestess traveling with Inuyasha" he said looking at the mirror as it focused on Emiko. "Her name is Emiko and she is able to see and purify jewel shards is a master swordswomen and archer" she replied in monotone.

He smirked "really? Well we shall have to see if that's true, Kagura" he said. Opening the door the wind sorceresses stared at Naraku with a bored look "you called?" looking up at Kagura "go attack Inuyasha's group and with a demon hoard to test out the new priestesses power to see how much of a threat she is and take Kohaku with you to distract the others" he said. She left the castle with Kohaku following her and jumped on her feather with him and flew away. "Kanna show me the ambush on Sesshomaru" he said. When she showed him he laughed "Sesshomaru isn't so powerful after all without his sense of smell".

**Present time:** "Kagura!" growled Inuyasha pulling out Tessaiga "Kohaku!" cried Sango. They all got in battle stances "What do you want Kagura?" "Hmmm nothing just curious about your new addition, dance of blades" she said using her fan as the hoard of demons she brought appeared out of nowhere and attacked

Everyone started attacking the demons while Kagura tried taking on Emiko. Kohaku following orders jumped off the feather and attacked Sango, he attacked and she blocked trying to make him remember while Kirara protected her. Miroku used his wind tunnel until he saw Saimyosho then started using his staff and sutras. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting she shooting arrows while he used Tenseiga still not healed from the day before and Shippo was next to Kagome using fox fire and magic. "Dance of blades" Kagura said swinging her fan at Emiko while she was shooting arrows at a bunch of demons. Sensing the attack she dodged the attack and sent an arrow at Kagura.

Kagura moved out of the way a just in time "dance of the dragon" she said summoning tornadoes to attack Emiko. Jumping away and dodging through the tornadoes she unsheathed her sword and attacked Kagura slicing her arm off. "Damn" she cried lifting into the air flew over to Kohaku as he jumped on and flew away using the hoard of demons as a distraction.

"Noo Kohaku!" cried Sango trying to follow but lost sight because of the demons. Working together the group finished off the demons then rested while using medical supplies on their wounds. When they were done they looked for a place to camp and rest tonight before sundown.

They found a small clearing that would do when everyone was done they sat down to rest while Kagome does dinner. While they were all resting Emiko hid her scent and snuck away as it was full moon. While she was running she sensed something following her and shot an arrow at it when she went to look she saw a wasp type bug demon _'this must be a_ _Saimyosho they told me about them he must have been watching me' _collecting her arrow she turned and started running again. She stopped running and sat in a field as she waited her transformation.

When the moon started to rise she pulsed as her hair bled blazing blood red, her eyes turned red that looked like they were sparkling with ambers from a fire and her wing marks on her back turned into a phoenix and a golden and red sun appeared on her forehead. When the transformation finished she continued on a walk as when she's in this state she can't sleep.

Leaning against a tree there was a figure in clothes that were once white but were now drenched in his own blood from a wound in his chest. Usually he would have been able to heal but because of the demon that injured him had a poison on his weapon on it that kept the blood flowing and he was too weak for the wound to heal. Panting Sesshomaru cursed as he thought about what happened.

**Earlier: **Having left Rin in Jakken's and A-un's care to look for any clues for Naraku's whereabouts. When he started smelling some type of incense on the wind but ignored it and kept walking. When all of a sudden he was attacked by different humanoid demons. During his battle he noticed his sense of smell was getting weaker and cursed himself as he guessed it was that incense earlier. While he was taking down the last demon he felt a searing pain struck through his back into his chest on the right side. He looked down and saw a sword coming out of his chest just missing his lungs he cursed his stupidity if he didn't fall in that trap he would of smelt and sensed him quicker. He quickly cut off the demons head in front of him then turned doing the same to the one that stabbed him. Pulling the sword he stumbled and walked into the woods away from the demon corpses. After walking for a while he collapsed against a tree. Looking around with blurry eyes he took notice of where he was but all he could see was trees. Having no strength left his eyes closed and fell asleep.

If you were curious why she didn't heal her friends with her tears she will only do that in life or death situation or when they know about her demon side.


	4. Chapter 4

While walking amongst the trees she smelt blood and picked up her pace. She burst through the trees into a small clearing of cut down trees to find a bunch of demon corpses. She saw leading away from the carnage was a trail of blood leading further into the trees and started following it. A while later the scent of the blood got stronger so she picked up the pace.

There she saw him panting slightly and bleeding. Walking up to him cautiously she knelt down next to him and figured out he was a demon she didn't know if he was good or not but decided to heal him enough to live but not enough to be able to kill her. Slowly moved his tattered shirt out of the way when a hand dripping acid poison gripped her wrist burning her she looked at the demon and saw two cold golden eyes glaring at her.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps coming closer to his person but was too weak to get up and defend himself thought and decided to wait for the being to get closer before he attacked. He felt it knelt next to him and start to move his top using his quick reflexes grabbed the person's wrist with poison claws and opened his eyes and saw blazing red eyes, ivory skinned heart shaped face, blood red lips and blazing red hair with a golden and red sun on her forehead. "You will remove your hands from my person lest you lose your hand" he growled his eyes going red around the edges.

Looking the wounded demon in the eye "would you rather you die because even if your demon your healing abilities won't work as you have been poisoned" she told him. Staring in her eyes he saw nothing but truth and slowly withdrew his hand and looked away uninterested.

When he let go she moved his top out of the way careful not to bump the wound. When out of the way she saw a whole the size of a sword wound after further assessment found out he was stabbed in the back. Feeling something brush his skin he turned his head and saw her leaning over his wound as few teardrops dropped into his wound and saw and felt his wound heal a bit and stoped bleeding and his eyes widened a bit in shock.

Using only enough teardrops to rid the poison and stop the bleeding she then pulled back pulled out some bandages from her bag she got from Chiyo and some herbs applied them to his wound then wrapped them as he fell asleep from exhaustion again.

She stood up and gathered enough wood and started a fire. When she was done she walked to a stream she could smell nearby and washed the blood off, when she was done she hunted some small animals and walked back to camp. She cleaned the animals and cut the meat into strips with some light herbs for flavour and for his nose then placed them on a plate she owned in her bag then walked next to the sleeping demon.

Feeling the female demon coming closer again he woke up and saw a plate of raw meat strips being handed to him. Usually being full demon he didn't need to eat much but because of his weak state he was hungry so accepted the plate and saw her go back next to the fire. Picking up a piece of meat he smelt some herbs on it and sure it wasn't poisoned because why would she help him in the first place. Seeing him sniffing the herbs says "the herbs are to help your nose" then went back to looking in the fire.

Having heard what she said put a small piece in his mouth and chewed. Deciding he liked the taste and ate it all. After he finished he could smell again but all he could smell was his blood not the female demon. Seeing he was finished she got up and walked over to get the plate to clean at the stream. When she was finished she returned to the camp she looked to the sky and saw it was nearing sunrise put out the fire then started leaving.

Curious to where the female demon was going he slowly stood and followed her to a clearing on a small hill while he following he sensed one of Naraku's bugs and destroyed it with his whip _'so it's Naraku who sent the attack' _he thought. Leaning on a tree he saw her as the sun rose in front of her as the wind blew her scent to him she smelt like vanilla and fresh strawberries. What happened next shocked him but it didn't show on his face and started walking toward her. She started pulsing her red hair bled back to silky black, her eyes shimmered back to sapphire blue, the sun on her forehead disappeared and her phoenix mark on her back that he couldn't see went back to wings. "What are you" he asked when she went back to looking like a normal human. She turned her head towards him as the wind blew her hair and the sun light behind her gave her an ethereal look. Then all of a sudden fiery wings burst from her back she then took off in the sky and left him to watch her go.

'_Hanyou'_ he thought as he could not sense any demonic Yokai like he would a half demon _'it's like she's fully human but how could she be a demon too unless she's a hanyou? But even if she is what type of demon is she?' _he thought _'but after seeing how she partially healed my wound and if she could doesn't that mean she might have been able to fully heal it if so why didn't she? _After thinking about it he concluded she could have been able to fully heal it but didn't as a precaution, and if so might be able to heal his severed arm. So he thought while going back to his pack _'if I come across her again we'll see'._

After flying a fair bit away she landed and retracted her wings, hid her scent and walked back to the group. When she arrived they were all getting up for the day. They asked her where she was but she said the usual excuse of 'meditating'.

During the night while she was helping Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kohaku arrived back at Naraku's castle. After watching the fight his Saimyosho followed them but when she slipped away at night his bug was shot down. When he could see no more of her he checked to see if Sesshomaru died from the poison he personally procured "Kanna show me Sesshomaru" he said to the demon child. When the image changed he caught sight of Sesshomaru collapsing against a tree a while later a red head female demon appeared and helped him. After seeing the use of the her tears he thought it seemed familiar but no demon he knows of can do that and decided to investigate as the female demon may be of use. When she got up and left Sesshomaru and followed her he all of a sudden used his whip then the mirror went black.


	5. Chapter 5

After they packed up camp and started traveling again Kagome brought up learning sword lessons from Emiko "I don't need to learn how to use a sword properly I've been fine till now killing demons" he said. "Well if you think you're so fine without learning how come you were defeated when we fought that dragon?" she argued with hands on her hips stopping in the middle of the road effectively stopping the group.

Inuyasha having not noticed kept walking "I wasn't defeated I was just resting is all so I could use the windscar" he lied turning to face her but noticed she stopped walking and walked back to her. "Really? If that's so then you could have gotten up instead of relying on Emiko to defeat the dragon. Admit it if it weren't for Emiko we could of died" she said. "No we wouldn't of I would of just used my demonic powers" he said smirking like he won.

"Oh you mean the demonic powers that put you on a rampage to kill any in the vicinity?" she asked as his smirk died with every word. Knowing she wasn't going to win she will sucker him it. "Well I know you're a 'great' fighter I just thought that you could learn the skills from Emiko so that you can become an awesome fighter." She said smiling sweetly while on the inside she was dripping with sarcasm. "Right guys?" she said turning to the others.

"Yeah" said the group. "What! But he's a s- mph" Miroku quickly put his hands around Shippo's mouth "he means yes right Shippo?" he said while Shippo shook his head no. "Well that's what the group think so do you want to be greater".

"Hmmm after the way you put it how can I say no, Emiko teach me sword fighting" he said then continued walking. "Sit boy!" *bang* "What he means is can you 'please' teach him" she said to Emiko. "Sure" "and can you help me with my archery?" Kagome asked. "Yeah" Emiko agreed.

So during the next month they learned how to be better in their weapons. She even helped Miroku with different stronger sutras, helped Sango with her short sword and helped Shippo get his stamina up so he could use his small stature as an advantage but only when they weren't looking for shards.

The full moon was coming up in few days and she trusted her friends enough with her secret especially how she sees how they are on Inuyasha's weak night and keeping the secret so she will tell them who she is really.

"Guys I want to tell you about myself I couldn't before because I didn't know if you could keep the secret" she said to the group as they sat down to dinner (earlier she put up a sound barrier so no one could hear). They nodded at her to continue "My mother was a very powerful priestess. She could even purify a demon and make them good again if they still had a bit of goodness in them." She said as Shippo crawled into her lap.

"While traveling and using her powers to help people she came across the last Phoenix demon a taiyoukai. He having watched his family slaughtered by demons for their body parts to make weapons or their healing tears vowed he would destroy every last phoenix weapon made from his race and put them to rest. During their travels they kept on bumping into each other and sometimes she would help him fight demons to get the weapons. During the times they saw each other their feelings grew and they fell in love and mated."

"During a battle fighting a powerful demon lord who was a water dragon that was terrifying a village and he died. The way to kill a phoenix properly is to pull out the heart and destroy it before the body burns as they can't come back from the ashes without a heart or to scatter the ashes before the body emerges. The dragon demon took his heart and crushed it as it did many times before to make his weapons. Enraged the priestess killed the demon. When she was finished she cried while she held the body of her mate, she was so sad she wanted to die herself but keeping a promise ages ago that if one of them died the other would live as they had purposes."

She looked around the fire at her companions faces Sango and Kagome looked like they were going to cry while Inuyasha and Miroku looked sad and Shippo was sniffling in her lap. "2 months later after burying her love she found out she was pregnant and was so overjoyed that she had a piece of her mate with her still but she knew that she was in danger as she was feared and hated by demons and they have been grouping up to get rid of her."

"When saving a village she was ambushed by powerful demons the battle lasted 7 days and 7 nights and eventually a yokai created when many yokai possessed a mortal man who secretly desired Midoriko captured her in its jaws. Midoriko, in one final attempt to defeat the yokai, pulled its soul into her body—fusing it with her own soul—and then expelled them both simultaneously. Both yokai and Midoriko died, but their souls combined to give birth to the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko and the demon remained imprisoned within the Jewel and continued to battle ever since."

"But before her last breath wished and prayed for her child to live. The jewel (which is technically her heart) granted her wish pulled the foetus of her unborn child into the jewel which became its womb and grew watching memories of her mother" she said as the others gasped knowing who the priestess was. "As centuries passed she grew to 17 years old but stopped ageing frozen in the jewel and she watched a battle of good and evil, humans and demons that fought to obtain the jewel for themselves or to protect the jewel from evil."

"When the jewel was burned with a priestess's body the jewel and girl slept but woke up 500 years later when the reincarnation of the priestess was reborn and watched as she grew. When she shattered the jewel it released the girl. She was a hanyou made from the last phoenix demon and a very powerful priestess but was born from the shikon jewel because of this the jewel altered her a bit so as a balance during her weak night on the night of the new moon she can't use her demon powers but on the night of the full moon she becomes a full demon stuck in her demon form unable to use her priestess powers."

"As you could of guessed the priestess was Midoriko and I'm her daughter and the reason I want the jewel is to protect my mother's heart and return it to her" she finished as her hand lifted up and glowed a soft pink and the jewel shard she held and the shards Kagome had brightened a little and came out of their safe places around her neck swirled around above her hand and the others gasped. They then burst into a bright light, when it died down it showed the jewel shards fused together to create a quarter of the jewel. "How did you do that?" they asked.

She grabbed the heart piece and put it in the small bag around her neck. "Well the jewel knows me and trusts me so it came to my call but can only do it once purified" she said. "But as the way you said it, it's like you are talking about a living thing" said Miroku. "The jewel shard being as old as it is and having been mothers heart once it grew a conscious (meaning its alive) and as the jewel was my mother's heart and me having grown up inside the jewel it thinks of me as its child you could say just like Inuyasha's sword it protects you even when you aren't using it does it not? It's because it was made from your fathers fang it grew a conscious from being hundreds of years old" she explained.

"Wow I never knew that" explained Shippo while the others nodded "is Tessaiga really alive?" Inuyasha asked pulling out his sword looking at it "in a way yes" she replied, he nodded. When they finished eating they went to sleep.

The next night they were sitting and waiting for the moon to come up so they could see what her demon side looks like (she could of shown them the night before but waited for tonight) when the moon came up and shone on her she went through her transformation. When it was finished they gasped when she looked at them as it looked like there was a low flame in her eyes. "Wow you look so cool and pretty" cried Shippo jumping up and down they nodded "thank you" she blushed lightly feeling warmth in her cheeks. "Aww looks she's blushing" said Kagome while the others smiled.

Emiko smiled slightly as she watched her group… no friends sit down to dinner happy that they never said anything bad or thought about using her they were just them.


End file.
